


Homesick | DreamNotFound

by XxBlue_FlyxX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlue_FlyxX/pseuds/XxBlue_FlyxX
Summary: After not being able to go back to the UK for over a year, George starts to miss his family. There are rumors of the travel ban being lifted but nobody is counting on it, seeing as the UK has had that Travel ban for over a year. Dream and George go through a roller coaster of emotions and Dream ends up with a big plan that he hopes will work out.(This is the part two to my story Roller Coasters. Please shock that out because this dates a year after the events in that story!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 19





	1. Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the summary I put that this was a part two of my past book so please check that out before you read this! So just like this book I will have no update schedule but I update pretty frequently! Enjoy~

“Thank you for coming to the stream!! I’ll-“ George’s breath got caught in his throat. He looked over to his other monitor with his stream software. Was he crying..? He looked to the chat to see concerned messages fly by in the chat.

“Ah I’m sorry. I’m fine, Chat! I’m fine! I have to go bye!” He quickly ended the stream and exhaled a shaky breath. He wiped the tears that had an unknown reason to fall and checked his phone. It was only 4:37pm in Florida so he called his mother.

“Hello sweetheart.” His mother picked up. “How’s Florida?” George laughed.

“You ask that every time I call you! It’s beautiful and I’d love for you and dad to see it. D- Clay and I have been to the beach a lot and I’ve started to tan,” the two laughed.

“How’s your friend?” George's mother said with a sweet tone.

“He’s been really caring and we’ve been having a great time. Has dad been taking care of you?” George said, matching his mother’s tone.

“Yes, We’ve heard rumors that the travel ban will be lifted within the next half year. After all, it’s been over a year anyways. And when it does I’d love for you and Clay to come back when it’s lifted, we miss you here George.” His mother said.

“I miss you too, and I’m going to try to come home as soon as I can. I  _ really _ miss you and dad.” George said tears fighting to leave his eyes. He sat down on his bed.

“George it’s okay. We will be here whenever you’re ready to come home and if you stay with Clay forever then that’s okay too, we just want you to be happy and live your life, sweetheart.” His mother said. She heard a sniffle on the other line. “Oh, No! I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m sorry.”

George laughed, “No it’s not your fault! I guess I’ve been feeling homesick lately, and I needed to hear that so thank you.” The tears won the fight as they fell down his face. “I’ll let you go now, I know it’s late there so goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too, and don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine!” His mother said before the call ended.

Dream walked in and paused, looking at George with a flash of concern on his face. “Are you okay??” He said walking over and sitting on George’s bed. Dream cupped his face and wiped the tears.

“Yeah I just got off the phone with my mom, apparently there’s rumors that the travel ban will get lifted within the next 6 months.” George said, not making eye contact.

“That’s a good thing, then why are you crying?” Dream said, taking George’s hand with his free hand.

“I miss her Dream. My father hasn’t been the best when it’s come to helping out around the house or helping my mom in general so of course I’m going to worry about her.” George let out a forced chuckle.

Dream pulled George into a hug and started to rub circles around on his back. George leaned into the touch and a small smile formed.

“Thank you Dream.” George said at almost a whisper, closing his eyes, releasing his mind to his dreams.

George was in a dark room; he couldn’t see anything. His eyes didn’t have enough time to adjust till the lights flashed on. Wincing at the bright light he looked around to get a feel of his surroundings. He was in some tent, was it a circus tent, his mind registered.

The soft sounds of fair music started to ring in speakers that were hidden unless you looked hard enough.

He jumped off of the stage he found himself placed on and saw an axe on the floor. Grabbing it for protection, he went to the exit. However it just led him to a room of mirrors.

He walked up to one to see it deform his figure making him shrink, grow, or become extra wide or super skinny. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue shirt with a red and white rectangle on it, and his clout goggles.

He chuckled and left the mirrors to find the exit to the tent. It looked like he was in some sort of theme park. He started to walk around until he reached the middle of the park. The music was eerie and gave George an off feeling. His eyes landed on a figure hunched over on a bench.

The figure was wearing a green hoodie with black jeans and had a sword near him. His face was covered by a mask.

_ Dream _ George’s mind had finally clicked after staring at the figure. He started to walk over, when he got closer he could tell Dream was shaking. He put a worried hand on his shoulder.

“Dream..?” 

George’s eyes fluttered open. It was a dream. His eyes moved around to register where he was. Dream had his arms wrapped around George while he laid with his back against the backboard. His chin on George’s shoulder, seeing as he also had fallen asleep.

George smiled and grabbed his phone that was beside the two. He put an earbud in his ear and turned on some music.

George noticed that Dream shifted his head “good morning sleepyhead” George said, looking at his half-awake boyfriend.

“Good morning. What are you listening to.” Dream said, kissing George’s cheek. George handed him one of his earbuds and Dream put it in. The two stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying one another’s presence.

Just enjoying the little moments they get. The silent house, the quiet music, the warmth emitted from the other’s body, the peaceful moment. It was lovely. 

George yearned for longer days like these. The thought made him smile and sink into Dream’s warm chest, enjoying the blissful peace the house had.


	2. News Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is revealed that the UK travel ban has gotten lifted so Dream and George plan their trip and are looking forward to the excitement that it has to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD!!  
> Hi I’m sorry that I’ve been gone for so long! I got back from my trip yesterday and I had plans booked fro the day after so here I am writing at 2AM. Thank you for all the kudos and hits already!! And I only have one chapter that was done(well two now) Anyways I’m back and I will be posting often! I hope you like these books and enjoy~

“Rumors of the UK opening its borders after being under lockdown for over a year have been confirmed true by the parliament saying that they’ve acknowledged that their citizens haven’t been able to get into their country for a long time and are ready to bring them back. The border will open in a week.” The new station played a clip of the parliament talking while Dream and George starred at the tv dumbfounded.

“We gotta book a flight.” George and Dream said in unison, sprinting upstairs to Dream’s computer. They loaded up the website and Dream looked for the closet flight and clicked for one ticket. His heart stung that it was only one.

George put a hand on Dream’s shoulder, “Dream, get a flight for yourself, my mom wants to meet you,” George said, making eye contact with him. Dream smiled and clicked for a second ticket. They picked seats next to each other. When the screen that showed that they bought the tickets and they just needed to print out the information showed they let a breath they both had been holding out.

“You're going home George, congrats,” Dream said, leaning back in his chair to see a smiling face looking at the screen. His eyes had a hint of sadness in them, but not one that George would notice.

“I’m going home,” George repeated, still in shock.

Dream leaned up to kiss George. It was small but full of care and happiness. “Go call your mother” he smiled. The two left the room to go back to the couch.

“Hey mom” George said “I just wanted to let you know that me and Clay are going to be at your house in a week.” Dream could hear excited muffled noises from the other line and smiled.

“Yeah. Uh huh. See you soon, love you” the call ended.

“Clay” Dream said, a smirk growing on his face as he looked up.

“I- well that’s what I told my mom. It’d be weird to say ‘oh this is my friend Dream’ when it’s not your name” George felt a little flustered.

“Then call me it more” Dream got a small nod in response. “So what should I pack for the UK George. Have any plans on where you want to take me?” Dream went onto his phone to check the weather. 

“Clothes for rain, I want to take you to this arcade and this cool place. We might also hike so bring something for that.” George stood up and started to head to his room with Dream close behind.

“Okay, let me decide what I need and then I might take a nap.” Dream stood in George’s doorway. 

George turned around and kissed Dream’s cheek, “Goodnight” Dream smiled.

-

Dream woke up to a notification that George went live again, and he’s been streaming for about 2 hours. He clicked on it with nothing better to do.

George was on Hypixel playing Bedwars and he was one of the last 3 left. He was getting more blocks to secure his bed and to build out for diamonds.

Somebody had run up to ruin what he was doing, “NONONONO NOOO” he screamed, the chat flying by with F’s and other remarks. Dream spammed a couple remarks that were making fun of him and the chat started to say hi and question why he was there.

“Chat I don’t think Dream is lurking, he went to take a nap.” George noticed the chat. Dream decided to donate to George to tell him that he was there.

After some time the donation that Dream sent had come up. It said, “Hey sexy, woke up a while ago what do you want for dinner?” George’s stream deck read aloud

George scoffed, “Uh I don’t care Dream, I could grill steak or chicken again if you want. Ooh, we could have Chicken Alfredo, I could grill the chicken and you could make the pasta.” George said. Dream knew he didn’t have everything they needed so he got up and put on a hat and shoes. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and mask.

He walked downstairs and opened George’s door not bothering to knock. “Hey I need to grab a few things for dinner” Dream walked up to him.

George turned his chair and looked up to face Dream. “Oh okay, I’ll end the stream when you get back to help, do you know what you need?” 

“Yeah, I’ve made this before,” Dream said in a childish tone. “I’m not a child”

“Okay well you sure act like one” George shot back. An evil smirk formed on Dream’s face and he whispered something ludicrous into George’s ear making him blush. “You idiot!! No I’m not- Shut up!!” George hit Dream’s arm, making Dream wheeze.

“Alright bye chat!” Dream said as he exited the room. He could just imagine George mumbling swears under his breath being pissed off at Him while he whirled his car to life.

-

Walking home with bags of groceries I’m his hands, Dream tried to unlock the door. Barely having success with the task he opened the door and used his hip to shut it.

“George, I’m back!” Dream yelled, setting the bags on the counter, taking out the food.

George had just finished a round of bedwars when he heard that. “Alright I don’t know if my mic caught that, but the Green Man is back so I have to go and cook him dinner. It’s been a fun stream and I’ll see you all soon.” 

George paused remembering something, “Ooh! Wait, I forgot to say! I'm finally going back to the UK. I’m dragging Dream with me.” George laughed.”well it’s been a fun night guys byeee” George waved his hands in front of the camera and the stream ended.

George leaned back in his chair and exhaled. He slipped the plastic of his headphones down so that they rested on his neck.the plastic was warm and irritated him so he put them onto his desk, finally deciding to get up to help. He walked over to his drawer and grabbed out a pair of socks. Dream’s kitchen was tile and he kept the house at a deathly cold temperature. 

Walking out, he saw Dream sorting the ingredients and had the chicken marinating with different spices.”Ah, thank you, Clay” George hurried into the kitchen. He helped Dream cut the rest of the vegetables and took the chicken out to grill.

After a little bit, the chicken was done so he put it back into the pan he brought it out in and went inside to let them cool before he cut them into strips.

Dream had the pasta in a strainer and was over the stove stirring the sauce, putting it on low heat shortly after. George put aluminum foil over the chicken and put the pasta back into the pot it had been cooked in.

“What else do we need to do” George thought aloud.

“We need to butter the pasta and cut the chicken.” Dream reminded him. George got out a cutting board and started to cut the chicken while Dream buttered the pasta and started to put it in bowls with the sauce on after. 

George lifted the cutting board that held the strips of chicken and used the knife to slide the chicken into the bowls. Dream walked over and handed George a fork after he set down the cutting board and knife.

They both leaned against a part of the counter that wasn’t touched by their cooking and took a first bite. The two slowly drift into their own thoughts.the dream popped into George’s head as he finished his food.

“Clay, have you ever had a dream of me?” George blurted out. Dream looked over with a mixed face; it had confusion, worry, nervousness , and embarrassment written into it. 

“Uh, yeah, why?” He grabbed the bowls to clean them because it was his turn.

“Oh I don’t know, I had one with you in it yesterday and it was just on my mind.” George put the leftovers into a container and set it into the fridge. He then went to a bar seat that was in front of the sink to watch Dream clean.

“What was yours?” Dream said.

“Hmm. Well I was in a dark place and then the lights turned on and I was In a super old tent. Like it looked run down. It was a circus tent. I went through a hallway with funhouse mirrors. I looked like my Minecraft skin. After going through another room I was in a super old theme park. I walked around for a bit and then I found you sitting on a bench and you looked super upset about something, you were shaking. The dream ended after I called out to you.” George jumped and looked back to Dream who had dropped a plate he was holding into the sink. He also looked kinda pale. “Wait, are you okay??” George’s face started to flash concern and he reached to put a hand on Dream’s cheek.

Dream nodded and a small chuckle came out, “yeah I’m fine, just a little in shock. I had a dream just like that but it was from my perspective. It’s how I realized how hot you really were.” George let out a playful scoff as a smile formed over his face.

“Well thank god for that dream, huh?” George said as he leaned over and planted a small kiss onto Dream’s lips. “Let’s watch a movie” George got up as Dream placed the last dish into the drying rack. 

“Okay,” Dream responded with a small smirk forming. He didn’t take George as the one to dream about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going on a trip tomorrow so the only time I’ll be able to write is during the car rides so I’m sorry but please don’t worry!


End file.
